


Common Courtesy

by love_u_always_mom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caught in the Act, ClinTasha if you squint, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Exhibitionism, So have Clint and Natasha, jarvis has had enough of Tony's bullshit, tony is scarred for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_u_always_mom/pseuds/love_u_always_mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others are sick and tired of Tony having no respect for closed doors and constantly barging in on people while ignoring JARVIS's warnings, so it's up to Steve and Bucky to teach him exactly why he should respect his friends' privacy. Steve/Bucky pairing, graphic M/M smut. Don't like the content or the pairing, don't read. Referenced Clint/Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Courtesy

"Okay where did our resident ice cubes run off to anyway? They're going to miss the movie," Tony complained as he surveyed the room, with the rest of the team seated around the T.V.

 

Bruce and Thor both shrugged, and Tony missed Clint and Natasha giving each other conspiratorial grins.

 

"Thought I saw them headed off to their room a while ago," Natasha said evenly.

 

"Something about a nap I think," Clint piped up.

 

"Oh okay, I'll go get them," Tony returned, popping up from his recliner and heading toward the door.

 

"If they are resting perhaps we should leave them in peace," Thor told him.

 

"Sir, I must agree that they would rather not be disturbed right now," JARVIS chided.

 

"Nonsense, they can sleep later," he reasoned as he headed toward the elevator.

 

As soon as the elevator doors had closed behind him Clint and Natasha both broke down into giggles, earning strange looks from Bruce and Thor.

 

"They're not sleeping are they," Bruce ventured cautiously.

 

Clint answered while Natasha continued to laugh. "Nope. He has to learn to leave people alone sometime or another, he just barges in whenever he wants."

 

"It's true, and walking in on Clint and I doesn't do any good, he just asks to join," Natasha said evenly.

 

"But walking in on those two..." Clint continued gleefully.

 

Thor laughed uproariously while Bruce chuckled reluctantly.

 

"JARVIS, warn them Tony is coming but tell them we said to teach him a lesson," Clint said evenly.

 

"Of course, sir," the AI responded, and the team could have sworn they heard a note of amusement in the mechanical voice.

 

...

 

Steve felt Bucky's fingers tug at his hair as he slowly bobbed up and down on the man's cock, earning a strangled moan when he teased the underside with his tongue. Just as he was drawing Bucky to the back of his throat, however, JARVIS interrupted.

 

"I apologize for the interruption, however I must inform you that Mr. Stark will be arriving shortly."

 

Bucky made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat, whether in response to JARVIS's statement or Steve reluctantly releasing his cock he didn't know.

 

"Of course he is," Steve muttered.

 

"As usual, he neglected to heed my warnings."

 

"Should just let him walk in," Bucky muttered as Steve stood up.

 

"Agent Barton was of the same mindset. He requested that I ask you to 'teach him a lesson', as he put it. Agent Barton believes that walking in on two men in a compromising position may give him the incentive to respect others' privacy in the future."

 

"So why don't they give Tony the show?" Steve asked irritably.

 

"They do, sir. Mr. Stark simply asks to join them."

 

Steve shook his head while Bucky laughed. "I've got an idea," he said, walking over to the bed and laying down on it. "JARVIS how much time do we have?"

 

"Perhaps forty-five seconds, sir."

 

Steve nodded and rolled over on his back, letting his head fall over the end of the bed. "Alright Buck, all the way in," he instructed, opening his mouth wide.

 

"Jesus Steve, you're killing me," Bucky returned huskily as the head of his cock disappeared into Steve's mouth.

 

"Perfect side view," he said a moment later as he glanced at the door ten feet to his left. Slowly he pushed his hips forward until he could feel Steve's chin against his pubic bone, before pulling out and thrusting slowly, bracing his hands on Steve's chest. In front of him Steve wrapped one hand around his own erection, stroking himself slowly in time with Bucky's thrusts.

 

Almost exactly thirty seconds later the door popped open, revealing an as yet oblivious Tony.

 

"Hey guys come on, you're gon-" Tony's eyes bugged as they fell on the scene in front of him, freezing in shock as Bucky turned to give him a tired glare. He pulled his hips back and withdrew from Steve's throat with an obscenely wet choking noise, making Tony flinch but not avert his eyes.

 

Steve sighed and lifted himself up, propping himself on one elbow while still stroking himself with the other hand. "Do you mind?"

 

"Uh... Movie," Tony said uncertainly, looking vaguely shell shocked.

 

"To hell with the movie Tony," Steve sighed exasperatedly, dropping his head back and drawing Bucky's erection back into his mouth.

 

Tony finally snapped out of his frozen state at the sight of Bucky's cock disappearing back down Steve's throat, covering his eyes and hurriedly turning away.

 

"Oh my _god_!" He exclaimed, gagging and slamming the door behind him.

 

...

 

Thor, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were waiting expectantly when Tony stormed out of the elevator a minute later, white faced and making a beeline for the bar.

 

"They joining us?" Clint asked evenly.

 

"No, Barton, they are not," he responded shakily. "And they were not napping either."

 

"I did warn you they did not want to be disturbed," JARVIS reminded him.

 

"Well next time I ignore you, J, remind me about this alright?"

 

"Of course, sir."

 

"What did you walk in on?" Natasha asked curiously, a note of mirth in her voice.

 

"Captain Not-So-Innocent laying on his back with his head hanging off the bed and mouth wide open. Fill in the blanks yourself," Tony muttered, returning to his chair with a full bottle of whiskey.

 

"Sounds like you got a good look," Clint teased. "Did you ask to join in?"

 

"It was like a bad car wreck, I couldn't look away," he answered as he took a long pull from the bottle, coughing slightly.

 

"Many years ago Loki reminded me the value of knocking in much the same way," Thor reminisced. "I did not forget again."

 

"Well I've seen Cap's enlistment forms in his file. That many diseases and doctor's visits, I'd be surprised if he still had much of a gag reflex left," Bruce added thoughtfully.

 

"I can assure you he does not."

 

Just then the elevator dinged, and Steve and Bucky walked out hand in hand.

 

"What'd we miss?" Steve asked evenly, seating himself next to Natasha and pulling Bucky down on to his lap.

 

"Not much, just Tony promising not to barge in on people any more," Natasha grinned.

 

Steve flushed a deep red and Bucky chuckled. "What, don't want an encore Stark?" He teased. Tony shuddered and chose not to respond.

 

"Hey Steve," Natasha chimed in. "Can you give me some pointers sometime? Word is you have no gag reflex."

 

"Uh, sure," he responded uncertainly, ignoring the sounds of laughter from Bucky, Clint, Bruce and Thor while Tony groaned at the reminder.

 

Bucky turned to her and grinned widely. "Maybe we'll even let you watch, возлюбленная."

**Author's Note:**

> возлюбленная = Sweetheart, according to Google Translate. If it actually doesn't I'm sorry, I only speak English. Tell me what you thought, pretty please?
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @loveualwaysmom!
> 
> I also need followers (and people willing to explain how things work) on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/love-u-always-mom


End file.
